Monica Rial
| birth_place = Houston, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actress ADR Director Script writer | alias = | gender = Female | status = Single | title = | family = Miguel Rial (brother) Juan Rial (brother) | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Spanish | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | url = | agent = }} Monica Jean Rial (born October 5, 1975 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actress, ADR director, and script writer who works for ADV Films, Funimation Entertainment, and Seraphim Digital Studios. She has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films and television series. Rial is also a writer for FUNimation and ADV Films and usually writes under the pen names Dorothy Garrett and Lisa Blanchard. Anime * Air - Misuzu Kamio * Air Gear - Simca the Swallow * Angelic Layer - Tamayo Kizaki * Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution - Yoriko Sannou * Aquarion - Otoha * Azumanga Daioh - Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa * Baccano! - Chane Laforet * Bamboo Blade - Reimi Odajima * Basilisk - Okoi * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Esumi * Best Student Council - Ayumu Ohme * Big Windup! - Ruri Mihashi * Black Blood Brothers - Kelly Wong * Black Cat - Kyoko Kirisaki * Blassreiter - Elea * Blue Drop - Hagino Senkoji * Blue Seed Beyond - Momiji Fujimiya * Burst Angel - Jo * Case Closed - Amy Yeager * Casshern Sins - Ringo * Chrono Crusade - Florette "Fiore" Harvenheit * Claymore - Miria * Crayon Shin-chan - Ai Suotome * Corpse Princess - Saki Amase * Coyote Ragtime Show - Chelsea Moore * D.Gray-Man - Lulu Bell, Lero * D.N.Angel - Towa * Darker than BLACK - Kanami Ishizaki * Desert Punk - Wakame * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Bulma * Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming - Coco * E's Otherwise - Raphael * El Cazador de la Bruja - Lirio * Elfen Lied - Kanae * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Pen-Pen * Excel Saga - Hyatt * Full Metal Panic! - Kyouko Tokiwa * Fullmetal Alchemist - Lyra/Dante * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - May Chang * Gasaraki - Miharu * Generator Gawl - Natsume * Ghost Hound - Himeko Ogami * Ghost Hunt - Madoka Mori * Ghosts Stories - Momoko Koigakubo * Glass Fleet - Sylua Moe Silvernail * Gunslinger Girl - Angelica * Hell Girl - Ryoko Takamura * Heroic Age - Tail Ol Mehelim, Mail Al Mehelim * Hetalia Axis Powers - Belarus * Initial D - Saiyuki (Funimation dub) * Innocent Venus - Renée Vikro * Jinki:Extend - Shizuka Tsuzaki * Kaze no Stigma - Misao Ogami * Kekko Kamen - Mayumi Takahashi * Kiddy Grade - Lumière * Kodocha - Aya Sugita * Kurau: Phantom Memory - Kurau Amami * Linebarrels of Iron - Miu Kojo * Maburaho - Shino Akai * Macross - Misa Hayase * Magikano - Michiru Mamiya * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi - Sayaka Imamiya * Mamotte! Lollipop - San * Moeyo Ken (anime) - Sen Urasawa * Moonlight Mile - Riyoko Ikeuchi * Moon Phase - Hazuki/Luna * Murder Princess - Mirano Entolasia/Alita Forland * Mushishi - Aya Tozawa (Ep. 17), Toyo (Ep. 18) * My Bride is a Mermaid - Maki * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok - Gullinbursti * Nabari no Ō - Shinra Banshou * Nanaka 6/17 - Nanaka Kirisato * Negima! - Konoka Konoe, Kazumi Asakura, Satsuki Yotsuba * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Maya Ibuki (Director's Cut) * Noir - Kirika Yuumura * One Piece - Kuina, Tashigi, Karoo * Origin: Spirits of the Past - Zerui * Ouran High School Host Club - Renge Houshakuji * Pani Poni Dash! - Sayaka "# 6" Suzuki * Parasite Dolls - Michaelson * Peacemaker Kurogane - Saya, Saizo * Pretear - Tipi, Yayoi * Princess Nine - Izumi Himuro * RahXephon - Haruka Shitow * Red Garden - Vanessa * Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne - Sayara Yamanobe * Rumbling Hearts - Mayu Tamano * Sakura Taisen - Coquelicot * ''Samurai 7 - Shino * Sands of Destruction - Linan * Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Misao Shinohara * Saiyuki - Howei, Kouran, Rin Rei * School Rumble - Lara Gonzalez * Sekirei - Miya Asama * Sgt. Frog - Momoka Nishizawa * Shin-chan - Ai Suotome * Shattered Angels - Kaon * Shuffle! - Asa Shigure * Sister Princess - Sakuya * SoltyRei - Rita Revant * Soul Eater - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa * Speed Grapher - Kagura Tennouzu * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning - Rio Takeuchi * Steel Angel Kurumi - Saki * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry - Becky * Strike Witches - Chris Barkhorn * Summer Wars - Yumi Jinnouchi * Tactics - Muuchan * Tears to Tiara - Octavia * Tower of Druaga (Aegis/Sword of Uruk) - Coopa * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Sakura * Trinity Blood - Vanessa Walsh * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie - Rika Tokino * Utawarerumono - Yuzuha * Wandaba Style - Himawari Natsuwa * Welcome to the NHK - Megumi Kobayashi, Kazuko * Witchblade - Maria * Xam'd: Lost Memories - Haru Nishimura * YuYu Hakusho - Gamemaster * Yumeria - Mizuki Agatsuma Video Games * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley - Nana, BradBots, Geisha Puppets ADR Staff ADR Director * Claymore * Heroic Age * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple * Nabari no Ou * xxxHolic ADR Script * Best Student Council * Black Cat * D.N.Angel * Fullmetal Alchemist * Ghost Stories * Heroic Age * Jinki:Extend * Kaleido Star * Madlax * Nabari no Ou * Ouran High School Host Club * Science Ninja Team Gatchaman * Utawarerumono * Venus Versus Virus * Witchblade References External links * * * Category:1975 births Category:American voice actors Category:Hispanic and Latino American actors Category:Hispanic and Latino American writers Category:Living people Category:People from Houston, Texas ar:مونيكا ريال ja:モニカ・ライアル fi:Monica Rial